Spike's Julia
by MizzSpiegel
Summary: Short, sweet, and to the point. Spike is havin' some fun with Julia. BTW, it's a one shotter. No reviews wanting me to make it a full blown story. Rating for sexual content. for those of you who are brain dead: LEMON


Spike took Julia's hand and squeezed it as though making sure it was real. She looked at him and giggled. 

"Did you want my hand for some reason?" She asked playfully. 

"Just makin' sure you weren't a mirage." Spike stated and peered into her eyes. She giggled again and turned away. The wind ruffled Spike's hair as he raised his hand and grabbed her chin to make her look at him. He engaged her in a long passionate kiss and when he broke it he was engaged in yet another. Their two bodies intertwined as they took pleasure in each other's company.

"Why don't you come up?" Julia asked as they came up for air.

"Are you sure?" Spike asked but then he wouldn't let her say no either.

"I'm positive this time." Julia said and then took Spike's hand. The two of them entered her apartment complex and she led him up the stairs and to a door. She took out a key and eventually unlocked the door that she had led him to. She opened it and gently pushed him inside. 

The wonderful smell of aroma therapy greeted their nostrils. Spike was even more delighted when Julia lit candles instead of reverting to electric lighting. It wasn't nearly as romantic. From the dim lights of the candles, Spike could make out where the furniture was and the pictures on the walls. 

He didn't have long to linger in the entrance however, Julia took his hand again and led him deeper into her home. They traveled down a hallway and into the bedroom. By now, Spike could've guessed what was going to happen. If it did in fact go as he planned, he would have no regrets. He was with the woman that he loved. He was with Julia. He just wished that she could be his first, but out of his own stupidity, he hadn't waited for the special someone to come along, he hadn't waited for Julia.

"Spike? Are everything alright?" Julia asked. She was looking at him with a worried expression.

"Huh? Of course it is, Julia. I'm with you aren't I?" Spike smiled and wrapped his arms around Julia's waist.

"You've always been a real charmer." She whispered in his ear. This was Spike's breaking point. There would be no more waiting. He had to have this woman standing before him now. She didn't seem to object to being completely washed with his kisses either. 

He gently laid her down on the bed and began to caress her skin ever so lightly while craftily removing the burden of her clothing. It had been cold lately and there was much to remove, but they were both patient and Spike took his time with his Julia. Eventually he did uncover the top portion of Julia and basked at the sight of the new terrain he had the pleasure of exploring.

Julia reached up and she began to work her magic with him. They shifted positions and it was now Julia who was unraveling Spike. She didn't have the grace that Spike did, but this didn't bother him. She was also a bit hasty, not waiting to savor the sweet touch of this man's skin. It hit Spike that she may not have been his first, but he was quite possibly her first. 

This changed the whole situation for Spike. If he was her first, then he would have to make it very special for her. He decided to intervene and take over. He didn't want her to feel as though she had to rush through it. He knew that this could be an art if you let it. He found that this was the case if you were with someone who is special and close to you. It was always more pleasurable.

Spike let Julia continue unclothing him, but when she had his shirt off he flipped her back over and he was now back in the controlling position. Before he completely got her in the nude, he decided to show her what real pleasure she was in for. Something to leave her begging for more. He reached down and softly caressed the tip of her breast with his lips. He could feel her skin react from his touch. He was glad that he was making some sort of an impact, but he didn't think he should stop there. 

He began to suck on her breast and with one of his free hands, he reached over and grabbed her other breast, kneading it slightly. She gasped and Spike sucked and kneaded harder. All the sudden Julia let out a gasp that Spike couldn't ignore.

"What is it?" Spike asked. He was worried that he might've hurt her.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this, Spike. I'm not ready." Julia said. She stood up and retreated to her bathroom where Spike was almost certain she had broken down into tears. He had hoped that he could've been her first, but she was obviously not ready for him to penetrate her innocence yet. Spike had no problem waiting for her, but for how long? He smacked himself for wondering such things. He would wait for Julia until the end of the time if he had to.

"Spike! Wake up, you lazy bum." Jet's voice called through Spike's dreams.

Spike looked up and saw Jet's face peering into his own.

"I said get up." Jet demanded. Spike sat up and chuckled softly. "And what the hell is so funny about that?" Jet inquired.

"I hate dreams." Spike said laying his head back down only to fantasize further about what he'll never have.

*fin

See you space cowboy 

~_S saiyan Vegeta4013_


End file.
